


Family Fun

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi puts on a circus show with his found family. Everything’s gone well, and there’s celebration after the show.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Time for more fluff!
> 
> This was written for Day 10 of Ouma Month, with the prompt being D.I.C.E.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the happiness for now, because there will be much pain to follow in the next couple of days. Hueueueueue!~

While not all of their shows were successful, Kokichi always found joy in putting on street performances with his family. Him and his brother, a goofy pair of jugglers with an act that would make anyone’s gloomy day just a little bit brighter, Ira’s heart pounding acts of balancing and climbing, Fiona and Quinn’s playful and fluid acrobats, Noboru’s mysterious talent of escaping any trap he’s set in to, Alana’s beautiful and graceful cyr wheel dancing, Glenn’s terrifying yet exciting fire dancing--every little bit of their show, perfectly complemented by Ronaldo’s original music. Supporting them, of course, was Kokichi and Kurochi’s beloved dad, Ranji Kumar--an excellent chef selling street food on the side, and Oscar, the genius technician that could solve any problem they could come across.

After the show, Kokichi watched them carefully, smiling. They had a large audience today, bringing in a grand total of one thousand dollars. It was the first time they ever made so much money in such a little time. They were all excited, and it wasn’t hard to see why.

“We gotta get ourselves something!” Ronaldo was excited, mask moved off his face just enough so he could see it. The blond wig he wore was also slipping off of his head, revealing his natural brown hair that was dyed with green highlights. “Oh! How about a fancy dinner?”

Ranji laughed--a loud, almost booming laugh that was warm and genuine. “You silly thing. I can make us any kind of fancy dinner without the fees.”

Alana was just as excited, but her excitement was softer, more tame by comparison. She rocked gently back and forth on her heels, her long brown hair swaying in the wind. “Ranji makes good food. Maybe we should buy gifts? Lots of gifts.”

“Maybe we can buy ourselves some proper clothes, for once?” Ira laughed, though Kokichi could tell she was only half joking. She always had a keen eye for style, even keeping her hair short simply because it ‘matched her face shape best.’

“Well, we should probably save it as a part of a ‘rainy day’ fund, right?” Noboru hummed, twirling a strand of his long, sleek black hair around his index finger. “As fun as it would be to buy something now, we never know what the future brings…”

“Geez, you’re always such a stick in the mud!” Fiona complained. “We have a good amount of savings now, right? This is just for fun! We should all do something nice-like go to Disney!” Fiona started grinning. “A vacation! That sounds amazing, that’s what we should do!”

“A vacation does sound nice… However, aren’t we always technically on vacation?” Quinn chuckled. “We never stay in one place for very long, after all…”

“But it’s not a vacation if we’re working!” Fiona pouted. “We’re typically just barely scraping by…”

Kurochi looked over the other nine members, and he sighed softly. Then, he turned to Kokichi with a sheepish smile. “Maybe… we should ask Kii-chi? You’re the leader after all…”

Kokichi could feel a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck, nervous as they all turned towards him for an answer. Of course, everyone wanted something different, and in such situations, Kokichi was to mediate.

It didn’t make it easier, however, when he knew one choice was going to disappoint the others. He had to think carefully.

“Hmm… Everyone’s made such good suggestions, it’s hard to say…” Kokichi tilted his head lost in thought grinning widely. “Man, you guys aaaallways put the pressure on meee! No faiiir, this sucks!” Kokichi hung his head and started whimpering. “Such mean subordinates… I know I’m the leader and all, but you guys need to decide for yourselves once in a while! Waaah, I can’t take it anymore, the pressure’s making me crack!”

“Oh, hush up,” Glenn snickered, deciding that he was in the mood to be obnoxious and resting an arm on Kokichi’s head. He huffed and pouted, but made no attempt to move Glenn off. “You little brat, you know you get excited when you get to boss us around. Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“Darn, foiled again!” Kokichi exclaimed, grinning as he pushed Glenn’s arm off of him. “Hmm, but this one’s kind of hard… Everyone wants something different…”

Kokichi curled a hand to his lips, mouthing out his ideas as the gears in his mind started to turn. 

“Well, hmm… Maybe we can combine all of them!” Kokcihi exclaimed, grinning widely. “How about we take a vacation--not to Disney, but to somewhere else, where there’s a theme park with lots of rides.” He turned to Fiona and Quinn and grinned wider. “And we’re not allowed to busk at all! For a whole week, no work allowed!”

Fiona cheered, and Quinn snickered.

“And while we’re there, we can look around for shops and stuff, to buy clothes and other cool stuff!” Kokichi beamed at Alana and Ira, nearly jumping with excitement. “Then everyone can get whatever they want!”

“I want… to get a tablet,” Alana admitted. “Not an expensive one… but one so I can call my grandmother on and see her…”

“Hmm, well, I can probably buy way more fabric than designer clothes,” Ira mused. “Then perhaps we can make ourselves our own outfits. Uniforms, if you will.”

“C-can we buy food?” Ronaldo begged, practically drooling at the thought. He took the wig off completely, holding it close to his chest as if he was begging. “I really want some good food!”

“What, do you not like my dishes?” Ranji scoffed, but then he started laughing. “Are they too spicy for your weak tongue?”

“So spicy… I don’t know how the twins can handle it!” Ronaldo whimpered. “It’s so good otherwise, but… I need something I can actually eat!”

“How about, I make you something not spicy?” Ranji smiled at the offer. “I can make you whatever you want, yes?”

There was a sudden glow in Ronaldo’s eyes, as he looked at Ranji with that same pleading look he had before. “R-really?” 

“Yes, of course!” Again Ranji laughed, pulling Ronaldo into a one-armed hug. “Why did you not just say so? I only make the spicy food for the twins, you know? They like the extra spice.”

“Then why do you give  _ me _ some?!”

“I thought you liked the spice!”

“Ahem, back to our plans?” Kokichi snickered and shook his head.  _ “Pita, _ are you sure you want to cook during our vacation?”

“But of course!” Ranji smiled, something more warm and nostalgic. “I love cooking, you know. I do not mind.”

“All right, well, if you say so!” Kokichi grinned wider. “As for sayings, we can put whatever we don’t use into our rainy day fund. Even if it’s a penny, that’s still a penny more than before!”

Noboru rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips twitched up into a soft smile, betraying him. “I suppose that will do.”

“Okay! Then it’s settled; we're gonna find an amusement park, and raid all of the shops nearby for cool stuff! Dad’s gonna cook us all yummy food too!” Kokichi looked over the rest of them. “Any objections? Or anyone else want something?”

“Nope, I’m good!” Glenn patted Kokichi’s shoulder. “I’ll probably buy something too--not sure what, but who knows. Maybe I’ll buy my mom a gift!”

Kokichi looked to Oscar, who silently shook his head. Never one for words, but he seemed content with the plans as they were.

“Then, it’s settled! We’ll spend money on park tickets, then everyone gets 50 dollars or so to buy whatever you want! Any that’s left over goes into savings. Any objections?”

Without hesitation, the whole family cheered ‘no,’ right before they all decided to throw their arms around Kokichi and smother him in a giant group hug. He shrieked and protested, claiming to be squished and suffocating, but none of them fell for his fake displeasure.

After all, Kokichi wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
